


Indulgence

by Anonymous



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Food, Ice Cream Sandwiches, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Indulgence

The street was bustling with people. Many were families out shopping and some were couples out on a date. Two young men were walking down the street, hand in hand. Clive, the older one, looked down at his short boyfriend. He was much taller than him in height and it made him look cute.

Clive gave him a small smile and Luke smiled back. "Are you hungry?" He asked. Luke nodded at his question. Clive smiled and looked around. He scanned the area for any nearby food stands and his eyes landed on one. It appeared to be a rainbow-colored stand with a woman handing out free ice cream. Clive gave Luke a light tug and pointed in the direction of it. Luke followed his gaze and his eyes lit up. "I want ice cream!" He exclaimed with unbridled joy. 

Luke took off running towards the other side of the street with Clive following behind. They approached the stand in time for the woman to pull out another batch. This time it was ice cream sandwiches. Luke gasped at them. They had colors of white, brown, and pink on different ones. "Can I have a pink one?" He asked and looked up at the woman. The woman nodded and picked it up, handing it to him. "Thank you." Luke beamed. "You're welcome." The woman replied. She looked over at Clive. "Do you want one too?" She asked.

Clive looked down at his options. He pointed towards the chocolate one. "I'll take the chocolate." He answered. The woman picked it up and handed it to him. "There you go!" She chirped. Clive smiled at her.

Luke and Clive began to walk away while devouring their food. Crumbs spread across Luke's lips as he ate. Clive lightly chuckled at him. He brushed his hair and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I love you, Luke." He said. Luke blushed at him. "I love you too, Clive." He replied.


End file.
